


keeping up with the supersoldiers

by roseandthorns28



Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve and Bucky are Amused, Supersoldier Stamina, Tony is Stubborn, Tony is an Engineer, Tony's Rollerblade Armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: Tony wants to join his boyfriends on their morning runs every once in a while, since it seems like something they really enjoy doing together without him and he’s kinda jealous/insecure, but he knows he wouldn’t be able to keep up.Thankfully, Tony has never met a problem he can’t solve with the power of engineering.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	keeping up with the supersoldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is created for SFW Prompt #11 for the StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event at the Stuckony Server. Prompt given in the summary. 
> 
> It was such a cute prompt and I can imagine Tony being all huffy about not being able to join the boys and then spending two nights in the lab and coming up with this.

**Image description:** Six images in three coloumns. At the top right a picture of the schematic for the Iron Man suit, below that a picture of Sebastian Stan in a blue sweatshirt with long hair. In the middle, a picture of Robert Downey Jr. with his arms folded across his chest, below that a picture of the Iron Man suit with rollerblades from the comics. Top right, there are the phrases, "Coming through!" "Really, Tony?" "That's cheating, doll!" and finally, below that a picture of Chris Evans laughing with his hands pressed together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve or Bucky at some point: "You know you could just buy rollerskates, right?"


End file.
